


A Lazy Afternoon

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Japanese Politics, Post-Canon, not complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: The various families of class 3-E enjoy a lazy afternoon together.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 10





	1. The Shiota Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, megumiai30 here with a new fanfic about the future families of 3-E, where they all spend a lazy afternoon together. I hope you enjoy it and may the Lord keep you safe in this time of global pandemic!

The Shiota Family

Nagisa and Kayano: 42, Juri: 17, Nobuto: 14

It was a lazy afternoon.

The Shiota family was enjoying this Friday inside their residence. Kayano was reading her script, Nagisa was reading a book, Nobuto gaming with his friends Shinobu and Ai, and Juri texting her boyfriend, Masato.

The four had no place to go: School was out and the famous Mase Haruna had no schedule for the next two weeks or so until she had to be on the set of the upcoming Taiga drama of NCH(NHK), as a supporting cast member.

Juri was giggling as she was sharing Line messages with her boyfriend and Nagisa asked while looking at his book, “Ri-chan, what’s up with Masato-kun?”

“Nothing, touchan. Just a little joke here and there. Do you know how a baby’s made?” Juri asked suddenly, making Nagisa cough.

“What brought that up?” Kayano asked as she delivered a cup of water to her husband who was still coughing, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

“Well, it seems like Masato’s brother asked his parents about that, and they had the same reaction as you did, touchan!” Juri giggled.

Nagisa turned his head and let out a “Hmph.” Not amused at all at his daughter’s joke.

Juri smiled softly and kissed his cheek, “Sorry touchan.”

Nobuto was blushing while listening to all of this, and he was praying that it would end, having learned about the way your body changes in school. It was an embarrassing, and tortuous experience to go through.

Kayano seemed to catch on to her son’s discomfort and hugged him. “Don’t worry, touchan’s going to take care of that subject. Right, Nagisa?”

Nagisa smiled at his son, “Nobu-kun, don’t worry. I’ll make it as less painful as possible.”

Nobuto smiled and resumed his game. The boy wasn’t a boy to talk as much as Juri did, and yet Nagisa knew what his son was going through: Indeed, he remembered that he had no one to talk to about this stuff rather than his mother and he shuttered. Those were some dark days.

After Juri’s remark about babies, the family spent the rest of the afternoon quietly engaging in the activities that they previously engaged in. They just enjoyed each other’s presence and as the time reached 3, Nagisa noticed that his eyes were closing, and tried to sleep, but he noticed something: Kayano, Juri, and Nobuto were snuggled on the couch sleeping.

He chuckled and leaned on his daughter, joining in the hug of the three, like all families do, on this lazy afternoon on Friday.

Dinner would be taken care of outside today, it seemed.


	2. The Akabane Family

Karma and Okuda: 48(After Karma becomes Prime Minister), Makoto: 22, Ai and Haruhi: 20

Karma let out a sigh of relief. It had been two months since he became prime minister of Japan. He had led his party to a sweeping victory all over Japan, sweeping the ruling party, led by Terasaka, who was prime minister. Of course, Terasaka wasn’t to blame for the loss: His party which had once been in power for more than fifty years at one point couldn’t keep up with him as the prime minister and had destroyed all of his accomplishments. 

It had been a hectic two months, especially because there were a lot of work to be done all over the board, and he had the regular press conferences, and etc. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck in this afternoon when he asked his staff not to bother him for just one day, and they obliged. 

“What’s up, Manami?” He addressed his wife, expecting her purple hair to be visible. Instead he was met with red hair as red as his was. 

“What’s up, papa?” Ai addressed casually.

Karma chuckled, knowing that his daughter had taken after him in looks and in personality and so they clicked with each other. 

“Nothing much, just thinking about this and that.” He grinned. 

“Oh, how so, anata?” His wife booted in the conversation, listening in amusedly with their other children, Makoto and Haruhi, who under all circumstances were in the same room, without any plans for the day, and his wife who had no lectures for the day after she had gotten back at 11 in the morning. 

“Just feels surreal that all of you are here with me and I finally had time to hang out with you guys.” Karma chuckled. 

His family chuckled with him. Ever since her husband/ their father became party leader, they had been busy and were protected by bodyguards at all times, and so gave them only one choice of lingering in their house and playing that way. Although… They barely had time to spend with each other by the time he became prime minister, so afternoons like this were very rare. 

Haruhi, fixing her glasses reached up to her father to give him a big hug like the girl she was and exclaimed, “Don’t worry touchan! It means that you’re busy to work for everyone right? I’m excited to what’s going to unfold.” 

Karma smirked and chuckled. Makoto coughed, “As long as you can survive.” 

“Makoto!” Okuda scolded her son, but Karma raised a hand saying it was okay. After all, he was right. Becoming prime minister was easier that surviving, as it was proven several times by past prime ministers.(Terasaka was not one of them: In fact, he had managed to stay afloat for four years.)

“Sorry. Just want you to survive those idiots you say there are,” He bumped into his father’s shoulder to which Karma bumped back.

“Yeah well, good luck to you too, brother. How’s your relationship with Risa-chan?” 

Makoto flared up, his father knew how to turn the tables against him and he noticed his twin sisters smirked at him, knowing about his relationship with his girlfriend. 

“Nothing’s wrong! In fact, why don‘t we go out for dinner??” Desperately trying to change the subject. He always blushed when it came to talking about his girlfriend. 

Okuda helped out him out there, “Yeah. It’s rare that we gather like this, why don’t we go out, if it’s alright with Nakahara-san?” 

Karma placed his hand on his chin in a moment of thought, “You know what, that’s acutally a great idea. What should we go out for?” 

“Sushi!”

“Tonkatsu!”

“Ramen!”

All different types of meals came forth until they decided on Tonkatsu, at a shop that Haruhi knew, and Nakahara-san, the bodyguard prepared himself and some guards since they were going to take the metro train. 

They had a blast as a family and the next day, a tabloid took a picture of the family stating:

“Prime Minister Akabane with his family eating tonkatsu!”

They didn’t know what they were talking about. The children brought their thoughts and used the opportunity to get stuff off their chest, and the couple listened completely focused on their children, whom they had seen fighting, getting along, and growing for the last twenty-two years, and it was a blessing in every definition of the word.


End file.
